Pastel de Chocolate
by maxhika
Summary: Akane se esmera preparando un pastel de chocolate el cual Ranma se come con gusto. Dedicado a una persona a quien quiero mucho y que es muy especial para mí. Te quiero Lau n.n


**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pastel de Chocolate<strong>

* * *

><p>Kasumi se encontraba en el pasillo asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, aquello llamó la atención de Nabiki que imitó a su hermana. Cinco minutos después, toda la familia se encontraba de curiosa observando lo que pasaba dentro de la cocina.<p>

Akane estaba cocinando.

La chica se encontraba batiendo rigurosamente la masa en un bol, lo hacía con tal fuerza que el contenido salía disparada por todas partes, quedándose pegado en el techo, paredes, electrodomésticos, y hasta en la cara de Ranma que fue demasiado lento para agacharse.

Tuvieron que quitarle aquella masa que parecía pegamento, estaba tan bien adherida en el rostro del muchacho que ya le costaba respirar. Soun y Genma le echaron agua caliente para poder deshacerse de la masa y lo lograron. Después de un buen respiro y que la vida volvía a su cuerpo, Ranma molesto decidió entrar a ver a Akane y decirle que tuviera cuidado, pero fue detenido por Kasumi.

—No la interrumpas, está preparando un pastel —le pidió la hija mayor de Soun, observando de forma suplicante al joven Saotome.

—¿Qué clase de pastel? —Preguntó aterrado el chico de la trenza, imaginándose un arma mortal en forma de comida o algo parecido.

—Uno de cumpleaños —afirmó Kasumi que sonrió dulcemente, juntando sus manos como en una plegaria a la altura de su pecho—. Se ve muy entusiasmada.

—¿Para quién? —Ranma parpadeó, su cumpleaños era mañana y aunque no quería admitirlo para sí mismo, la idea le emocionaba, incluso miró a su prometida, sonriendo discretamente, pensando en lo linda que era al hacer un enorme esfuerzo por prepararle un pastel.

—Dijo que para alguien a quien quiere mucho —contestó la bella joven.

El corazón de Ranma dio un vuelco. Pero luego la cara se le puso azul al ver el caos que era la cocina, a lo mejor le iba a caer como bomba aquel pastel y terminaría hospitalizado de emergencia, incluso hasta intervenido quirúrgicamente, ante tal imagen, tragó saliva y quería salir huyendo de ahí, no sólo de la casa, sino de Nerima, de Japón de ser necesario.

—Será mejor que nos mantengamos alejados de la cocina hasta que Akane termine de prepararlo o alguien puede resultar herido o en el peor de los casos, muerto —comentó Nabiki quien esquivo magistralmente otro ataque de masa voladora, en seguida se fue corriendo.

Los demás la siguieron, excepto Ranma que se quedó otro rato contemplando a su prometida que se encontraba tan sumergida haciendo el pastel que ignoraba por completo la presencia y cuchicheos de la familia.

Era impresionante que todavía a altas horas de la noche, Akane no hubiera terminado de preparar el pastel.

Ranma se asomó discretamente por la cocina, y la vio, frente al horno, mirando a través del cristal su creación.

Sabía que estaba contenta, porque la chica tarareaba una canción alegre. Sonrió para sí. Mañana le tocaría probar la "delicia" que Akane había preparado.

A decir verdad, no logró conciliar muy bien el sueño, ya que estaba entre emocionado y asustado por lo que Akane le daría el día de su cumpleaños. Un pastel… o algo parecido, tal vez. Le causó escalofríos al imaginarse casi muriendo de una fuerte infección por comerlo. Pero Akane puso tanto esmero en cocinarlo y sólo para él, que le causaba mucha felicidad. Uso sus brazos como almohada y miró hacia el techo. Siempre Akane se esmeraba a la hora de cocinar, tal vez no por el afán de aprender, sino para que él comiera y fuera de su agrado. Suspiró hondamente. Mejor regalo no podían darle.

El sueño terminó venciéndolo.

* * *

><p>Bajó rápido al comedor una vez que amaneció. Esperaba ansiosamente ver el pastel que Akane le había preparado. Corrió la puerta, encontrando a toda la familia, felicitándolo por su cumpleaños.<p>

—Felicidades, hijo —Nodoka lo envolvió en un cálido y amoroso abrazo que Ranma se sintió tan bien que olvidó por un momento todo. Se separó de su hijo y lo miró a los ojos, le acomodó el flequillo—. Eres todo un hombre, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cielo —le sonrió.

—Gracias, mamá —Ranma la volvió a abrazar.

—¡Hijo! ¡Qué dicha, ya tienes 18 años! ¡Ahora podrás mantener a tu viejo! —habló Genma que abrió los brazos.

El señor Saotome fue derrumbado al tener los pies de Ranma sobre su cama.

—¡Tú sólo piensas en ti, viejo egoísta! —le recriminó Ranma que todavía le restregó los pies en el rostro.

—¡Muchas felicidades, hijo! —Era Soun que se levantó para darle un fuerte abrazo fraternal.

—Felicidades —era Nabiki, tan seca como su costumbre.

—Me alegra mucho que estés cumpliendo años, Ranma —Kasumi le entregó un pequeño obsequio—. Felicidades —sonrió tan dulce como siempre.

Les agradeció a todos, pero ahí faltaba su prometida y su ausencia no pasaba desapercibida.

—¿Y Akane? —Preguntó, algo preocupado.

—Ella está en la cocina, poniéndole los últimos toques al pastel —contestó su madre.

Ranma se fue al lugar indicado. Encontró a su prometida en el suelo, arrodillada, con sus manos cubriéndose la cara, gimoteando y frente a ella el pastel de chocolate desparramado, todavía una parte rescatable que tenía unas velitas que lo adornaban.

—Akane —llamó con suavidad, acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

Se agachó y le tocó el hombro.

Akane entre abrió los dedos para verlo, se notaba avergonzada.

—Se arruinó —balbuceó Akane, volviendo a llorar por el desastre que se encontraba en el piso.

Ranma llevó un dedo a lo que era el pastel y luego probó el chocolate que estaba en su dedo.

—Mmmm —Akane bajó sus manos lentamente para mirarlo incrédula—. Te quedó delicioso.

—¿Eh? —Apenas abrió la boca para emitir el sonido, todavía sorprendida por la acción de Ranma.

El chico se levantó y fue por las cerrillas y prendió las velas.

—Debo de soplar las velas, ¿no es así? —le preguntó, Akane asintió levemente—. Pero antes debo pedir un deseo, ¿cierto? —la joven Tendo volvió asentir—. Muy bien… —Ranma cerró los ojos, inhaló bastante aire y luego sopló las velas.

Akane todavía no salía de la impresión; le costaba creer que su prometido estuviera haciendo eso. El chico le regaló una hermosa y sincera sonrisa que le hizo olvidar por completo su torpeza y haber tirado el pastel que tanto trabajo le costó hacer.

—Muy bien, pues hora de partir el pastel… bueno, lo que queda de él —el chico tomó el cuchillo y rebanó un pedazo, lo sirvió en un plato y empezó a degustarlo—. ¡Qué delicia! ¡Es el mejor pastel que he probado en mi vida! —Exclamó, notablemente alegre mientras seguía comiéndolo.

La peli azul empezó a sonreír, de verdad que le encantaba ver a Ranma comer su pastel y más que alabara lo bien que salió.

Llamados por la curiosidad, toda la familia se fue asomar a la cocina, encontrando una tierna escena donde Ranma se comía el pastel que yacía en el suelo y a Akane a su lado, contemplándolo muy contenta.

—Espero que Ranma no enferme —comentó Nabiki.

—No digas eso, Nabiki, Akane fue muy cuidadosa con los ingredientes —respondió Kasumi, luego sonrió, feliz de ver a su hermanita y a Ranma tan contentos.

—Es mejor que estén solos —habló con sensatez la señora Saotome.

Genma y Soun fueron jalados por Nabiki ya que los hombres se abrazaron y estuvieron a punto de gritar lo felices que eran porque al fin sus hijos se iban a casar.

—Ranma, ¿en verdad te gustó el pastel? —Preguntó Akane, al ver que su prometido prácticamente había dejado el suelo limpio al comerse todo el postre.

—¡Sí! —Admitió Ranma que tenía la boca embarrada de chocolate.

La hija de Soun se llevó una mano echa puño cerca de la boca para cubrir una divertida sonrisa a causa de la barba de chocolate que Ranma tenía.

Se levantó y fue por una toalla, se arrodilló frente a Ranma y con mucho cuidado y cariño, limpió el chocolate del rostro de su prometido.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ranma —dijo tiernamente, con el dedo le quitó el último rastro de chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca para probarlo—. ¡Es verdad, es delicioso!

—Gracias, Akane —Estaba sonrojado por el dulce acto de Akane. Inconscientemente dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Espero de corazón que tu deseo se cumpla —sonrió con franqueza, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran, haciéndola ver más hermosa.

—Ya se cumplió —respondió Ranma, encandilado observando a su prometida.

La sorpresa se vio reflejada en el rostro de la pequeña Tendo de inmediato, tenía sus castaños ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó, incrédula.

Ranma afirmó con la cabeza, le tomó con suavidad sus manos para tenerlas entre las suyas.

—Tenerte a ti —la miró fijamente a los ojos, notando como las blancas mejillas de su bella prometida empezaba a teñirse en un dulce sonrojo, notó como esos ojos castaños que tanto amaba se llenaron de brillo.

—Ranma —habló con suavidad y cariño, sin dejarlo de mirar a los azules ojos que tanto le encantaba.

Poco a poco empezaban a acercarse, tomándose dulcemente de las manos, en el proceso cerraron los ojos, podían sentir su respiración chocando en su rostro.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Ranma! —Interrumpió Ukyo que llevaba un gran regalo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, airen! —la joven amazona también traía un obsequió.

—¡Ranma-sama! —Kodachi.

Ryoga salió del suelo, justo en medio de Ranma y Akane. Miró a todas partes de forma desorientada.

—Ranma, Akane, ¿qué hacen en Chile? —les preguntó—. Bueno, no importa, qué bueno que estén por acá, así podré darte éste presente —Ryoga le entregó a Ranma una gran sandía.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Saotome, he venido a dejarte un regalo —Kuno arrojó un caja, Ranma al abrirla vio la foto de Kuno sonriente—, es para que tengas un modelo a seguir.

—¡Ranma! ¡Toma tu regalo! —Mousse le arrojó una bomba la cual Ranma se apuró a arrojar por la ventana.

—¡Futuro yerno, yo soy tu regalo! —Cologne quedó pegada al aludido, restregando su arrugado y áspero rostro en el pecho de Ranma.

—¡Yo tampoco me olvidé de tu cumpleaños, linda Ranma! —Happosai le aventó un costal llenó de ropa interior—. Puedes modelármelo cuando quieras —lo dijo de una forma que causó repulsión en los presentes.

No supieron en qué momento la cocina era una reunión de locos.

—Me da gusto que todos los amigos de Ranma se hayan acordado del cumpleaños de Ranma —dijo Kasumi que habían vuelto al escuchar tal alboroto.

—Y los que faltan, hermana —contestó Nabiki que se miró las uñas y luego vio a Ranma de forma divertida—. Será un cumpleaños muy animado.

Ranma estaba al borde del colapso ya que sus enemigos lo atacaban y sus prometidas lo acosaban, Happosai insistente en convertirla en mujer para que le modelara toda la ropa interior robada, y más personajes llegaron a festejarlo. Salió corriendo despavorido al ver al gran gato que siempre buscaba prometida.

—¡Ya déjenme en paz! —gritó Ranma desesperado, siendo perseguido por esa jauría de locos.

Sintió algo raro en su estómago. Gruñía de forma que parecía tener vida propia. Abrió los ojos como platos, eso no era buena señal.

* * *

><p>—Ranma necesita descansar —habló Tofú seriamente a todos los que estaban ahí.<p>

Al encontrar a Kasumi sus gafas se empañaron de inmediato y empezó a actuar incongruentemente.

—Cumpleaños de Ranma te las cantamos a ti, feliz día del amor y el despido, cumpleaños mi perro azul —de quien sabe dónde ya tenía un gorrito de cumpleaños puesto en la cabeza a la vez que soplaba un silbato y tiraba confeti.

Akane logró escabullirse y entrar al cuarto de Ranma, cerró con seguro la puerta y se sentó al lado de la cama de su prometido, mirándolo dormir.

—Fue mi culpa, lo siento, Ranma —dijo triste, pensando que su pastel había causado que Ranma enfermara y terminara siendo hospitalizado.

—No fue tu culpa, Akane —respondió Ranma, despertando. Le tomó la mano—. Dijo el doctor Tofú que fue el hecho de haber comido demasiado chocolate muy temprano y por haber tenido demasiada actividad física al instante —miró hacia la puerta.

Estuvo corriendo como 5 horas seguidas para eludir a todos ésos locos.

—¿De verdad? —Akane lo miró con desconfianza.

—Sí, cuando el doctor se desocupe le puedes preguntar —sonrió Ranma.

Akane le creyó.

—Ranma —llamó, bajó la mirada, sonrojándose de inmediato—. Se me olvidó darte tu regalo y… y…

—¿Y? —alentó el chico de ojos azules.

Mejor no lo dijo. Lo hizo.

Abrazó a Ranma y aprovechando su cercanía, le dijo al oído:

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ranma. Te quiero y soy muy feliz de ser tu prometida.

—Yo también lo soy de que lo seas, Akane. Gracias —respondió el chico, profundizando más aquel abrazo que esperaba que nunca se acabara.

El deseo de Ranma era tener a Akane siempre junto a él. Día a día y noche a noche, pelearía porque ése deseo siguiera siendo una realidad.

**FIN **

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Ai-chan!**

**Te quiero mucho one :3 **

**G*R*A*C*I*A*S **


End file.
